Fated to Love
by Avenger and the Geisha
Summary: An Ancient evil revels itself and everyone has to be prepared for the rising evil and protect The Crimson Dragon and Dark Signers. Beware OC, hints of Yaoi and Yuri but not much. Main pairings Fianceshipping and our own names Darkheart and Blackshipping. But it focus' on our OC's. Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, or 5D's. Darkheart- OC x Carly Black- Human MBC x OC LEMON!
1. Prolouge

**\- This is our first story so please be nice and constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.**

**\- Main pairings:**  
**Fiansesipping (Jaden x Alexis)  
Darkheartshipping (Kage {OC} x Carly)  
Blackshipping (Human Magician of Black Chaos x Hikari Crimson {OC})**

**\- Minor Pairings  
Puppyshipping (Seto x Jou)  
Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi)  
Conspireshipping (Marik x Bakura x Malik x Ryou)**

**Disclamer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, we only own the plot of this story**

**Edited and co-written by: KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII**

* * *

Prolouge

It's year two at Duel Academy and boy have a lot of things changed. Chancellor Shepherd resigned, Mr. Seto Kaiba fired Crowler for being unjust with his authority over the students. Then he hired Marik Ishmael from Cairo, Egypt as the new Chancellor and Akeifa Bakura Sennen from London, England as the Vice Chancellor. He also hired a few new teachers, Isis Ishmael-Magi as the Ancient Egyptian History teacher and her aid Ishizu Ishtar; Ryou Bakura as the Light Magic teacher and his aid Malik Ishtar, also they work as Marik and Bakura's secretaries; Mahad Magi as the Shadow Magic teacher and his aid Mana Magi; and Atem Sennen as the Shadow Monster Keeper (Ka's) and his helper Heba Moutou. **(All aids have already graduated) **

This is the time for the first semester entrance exam, there are a lot of entries this year but there are a group of seven that have a lot of rumors surrounding them. People only know a few things about them. One thing they know is that one is never alone. They always have another one with them, always watching out for something. They call themselves Team 5D's, no one knows their real names. They always call each other by code names. There is one girl with gold and black hair called Crimson, a boy with crab like hair called Stardust, a boy with crown like hair called Archfiend, a boy with bright orange spiky hair called Black-wing, another girl with red hair called Black Rose, and twins called Lifestream and Ancient Fairy. Lifestream and Ancient Fairy are always within a five foot radius of Crimson; Stardust never leaves Archfiend side; Black Rose never goes far from Black-wing.

There is a secret meeting place for the highest ranking groups of the second and third year. Its in a sakura tree grove off the side of the abandoned dorm. The highest ranking group of the second year call themselves The Spirit Team which consists of the leader Jaden Yuki with his ka Winged Kuriboh; his brother figure Kage with his ka Dimension Wanderer; his best friend Syrus Truesdale who looks a lot like his brother with Super Velcoid Stealth Union as his ka; his crush Alexis Rhodes her ka is a monster known as Cyber Tutu which she had ever since she was a child; her adopted sister Rose Rhodes a second year who rumors to have a crush on Zane Truesdale and her ka is a Dumames Dark Witch which she inherited from her biological older sister Mai Valentine, and Bastion with his ka Water Dragon.

The highest ranking group of the third year call themselves The FCS (Friendship Cheer Squad) which consists of the leaders Yami Sennen with his ka Dark Magician and Chaos with his ka Dark Magician of Chaos; Yami's lover Yugi Moutou with his ka Kuriboh; Yugi's best friend Jou Katsuya with his ka Red Eyes Black Dragon; Jou's sister Serenity Katsuya with her ka St. Joan; Serenity's boyfriend Mokuba Kaiba with his human spirt Noah Kaiba; Mokuba's older brother and Jou's lover Seto Kaiba with his ka Madien With The Eyes Of Blue; Mai Valentine with her ka Harpies Ladies Sister to remind her of the sister she never knew; Duke Devilin with his ka Strike Ninja; and the twins Tea and Anzu Mizaki with their shared ka Magician of Faith.

* * *

**AN: I will post the next chapter asap. Please leave reviews so we can see how we are doing with it.**

**Edited: 1/5/2015**

**Ja ne**


	2. Entrance Exams Part I

**Warnings: Seto is OOC and there is some language**

**Edited ad co-written by: KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII**

* * *

Entrance Exams Part I

~Seto Kaiba's POV~

I'm standing over the bleachers of the Kaiba Dome waiting for my special guest to show up with his escort. I'm also watching over the duels of the entries that passed the written exam. There have been a few good ones. There are six entries that interest me, first because of their dueling skills, second because the never reveled their true names, and third because they follow orders from someone I consider my imotou.

The first one of that group to duel was someone that they called Archfiend. He was kinda arrogant when dueling and also anywhere else for that matter, kinda like me not that I d admit that to anyone. But anyway his dueling skills were okay, he won his duel with 2000 life points to spare. But it was because of his arrogance that he lost 2000 life points and got put in Ra Yellow.

Next to duel was a girl that looked about sixteen called Ancient Fairy. She was very well mannered and always kept her cool when dueling and not. Her dueling skills were exceptional, she only lost 50 life points through out her duel. I say she totally proved that she was made for the Obelisk Blue dorm, even though all female students get put into the blue dorm.

After Ancient Fairy was a man that looked about nineteen called Stardust. He looked to be the most level headed person of the group. His dueling skills were also pretty exceptional, in his duel he had only taken hits from card effects. He never let his monsters get hit or destroyed. At the end of his duel he had 3000 life points left. But he requested to be in the yellow dorms, why no one is quite sure but I bet it has to do with that Archfiend guy.

Then after him was an almost exact carbon copy of Ancient Fairy only it was a guy called Lifestream. In my opinion his dueling skill sucked ass. He is hotheaded, a little arrogant, and relies on most of his combos too much. Although he did win his duel he only had 50 life points left at the end of the duel. So he is most defiantly a Slifer Slacker, also i can't belive he is the twin of this years Obelisk prodigy.

Next is the other female of the group, she looks to be about eighteen called Black Rose. Now in my opinion she is the most crazy of the group, really she freaks me the fuck out. Her dueling skills are awesome, she is a physic duelist that uses plant monsters. In her duel she only lost 150 life points, she also proved that she fit into the blue dorm.

~Kage's POV~

"Wow, now that duel was crazy." I said with a scowl on my face.

'I gotta admit her dueling skills are great, but she has to do a lot better to make it in this academy' I thought.

I bent down to lean on the railing when I heard a voice behind me say "Now you show up, Kage." I turned around to see Seto Kaiba.

"Hello to you to Kaiba, so why did you call me all the way out here? You know I was preparing for another mission." I said with an even deeper scowl on my face.

"I know, I was also given a mission. I was ordered to keep tabs on Rex Goodwin and his son. To do that I have to find The Crimson Dragon, which I already did and the team that goes with it." Kaiba said

"That is our mission too, Mr. Kaiba." a voice to my left said

"Raf is right." said a voice a little behind me

"Shut up Valon, you re giving me a migraine with your constant bickering!" I yelled at Valon while turning around to watch the sixth duelist, he won with 1000 life points left.

"Sorry, Boss." Valon said

"Raf, please slap him for me." I requested more like ordered

"My pleasure." Rafael said whilst cracking his knuckles and then Valon ran like a freight train with Rafael right behind him.

"Alister, watch this 'Team 5D's' and make sure you are _not_ seen. Now go, report all findings to me." I ordered

"Yes, sir" he said then disappeared

I turned back around to finish my conversation with Kaiba "So what is the real reason you called me here. You didn't call me here just to talk about our mission, did you Kaiba?"

"I called you here to duel the seventh person of Team 5D's. Belive me you will want to except this duel" he said to me

"Kaiba, you made the rules so you should know one student can't duel another in the exam" I said while looking iritated and slightly confused

"Yes, I know that" he snapped "But I can and will make an exception for this duelist and you. Fluffy and Marik can kiss my high priest ass" he said just to be slapped in the back of the head by his ka Kisara

"Fluffly?" I asked

"Umm, Bakura the Vice Chancellor" he said while thinking 'Damn you, Hikari!'

"That sounds like something my Imotou would say" I said contemplating the odds of Mr. High-and-Mighty-stick-up-his-ass picking up something from Kari.

"Crimson would you please report to duel arena 4 for your exam." said Roland over the intercom.

"Well there is the person you are dueling, use this deck and not your photon deck" he said handing over a ancient gear deck

"Kaiba, you know I don't duel without Wanderer around" I said

"Just get down-" he started to but was interrupted by a Alister s voice coming through the com link

"Hey Boss, you won't belive who this Crimson person is" Alister said through the com link

"Don't tell me I will find out momentarily" I said back "Well I will be going now, Kaiba"

~Meanwhile~  
~Crimson POV~

I'm sitting in the bleachers sitting with Stardust, Ancient Fairy, Lifestream, and Archfiend waiting for my turn to duel until then I'm talking talking to the guys.

"Crimson, do you know who you will be dueling in your exam?" Stardust asked me

"No, but I am going to bet Kaiba-nii has something up his sleeve." I awnsered

"Kaa-sama are you even wondering who you will be dueling." the twins asked

"Yeah Crimson, who do you think you will duel?" Archfiend asked

"I will more than likely-" I cut my self off when I sensed someone spying on our conversation. I looked around and spotted someone from the corner. I reconised the energy as someone from my nii-sama's squad.

"Alister-nii, you can come out and tell me what you are doing spying on my conversation!" I called out.

He walks out into the open and looks at me "Hikari-hime!?" he shouts in shock, he then pulled out his com device to call someone until the twins each pull out a card and threw it at him and the com. He dropped the com device and got a cut on his cheek.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lifestream stated

"Alister-nii, if you're here does that mean Kage-nii, Rafael-ji, and Valon-baka are here too?" I asked

"I won't say, you will have to find out yourself and stop calling my boyfriend a baka." he stated then disappeared

"Who was that Kari-sama?" Archfiend and Stardust asked at he same time

"He is like my nii-sama, he is one of my brothers highest ranking generals. I haven't seen my real brother since about a year and a half before I met you guys." I stated

Then Black-Wing and Black Rose showed up and entered the conversation.

"I thought you told us you didn't have any real family left." Black Rose stated

"In legal terms I only have a brother and an few sets of adopted families, including you guys" I stated while looking down "I have stayed with a lot of friends that eventually became my family, jumping from friend to friend since our parents died when I was six and he was seven. While I stayed with friends he became a traveling duelist and sent money and a duel monster card to wherever I was staying every year for my birthdays. " I stated my story holding my deck.

I heard Black-wing mumble an insult to my nii-sama, I jumped up from my seat and wrapped my petite hands around his neck and with my mouth right by his ear whispered "Care to say that again Bird Brain" causing the twins to start snikering, Archfiend and Stardust to bust out laughing, and Black Rose to facepalm while muttering insults at Black-wing.

We then heard someone over the main PA say "Crimson would you please report to duel arena 4 for your exam."

I sigh then say "Off I go, all of you behave, Ancient Fairy is in charge till I get back. Kids stay with Stardust"

"Here kaa-sama, don't forget this you can't duel with out it." Lifesteam said while tossing me my duel disk

"Good Luck, Crimson-sama" they all said as I walked off

* * *

**An: 1) We will try to update at least once a week. We do know our next update will be on christmas. And KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII will be posting a christmas one-shot spin off for this story on her profile**

**2) Please review it modivates us**

**Edited: 1/5/2015**

**Ja ne**


	3. Entrance Exams Part 2

Entrances Exams Part 2

~Previously on Fated to Love, We then heard someone over the main PA say Crimson would you please report to duel arena 4 for your exam.~

~Kage POV~

"Raf my duel disk" I requested. As you wish sir he said handing me my orichalcos duel disk.

While I was walking to arena 4 to give Crimson his or her exam my right eye started to hurt. Why now especially since I m heading to a duel I thought oddly my eye haven t bothered me since my imotou was kidnaped by Rex Goodwin and his son.

"Alister abandon your current mission and do some research on this Rex Goodwin and see why is he after this Crimson Dragon." I said over the com link.

"Are you alright Kage-sama?" said a spirit from behind me. "Wanderer how many do I have to tell you. You don't need to be formal around me, and yea I'm fine" I said with the fake smile i pull off so well.

"Your lying Shiro." stated Wanderer while shaking his head.

"How do you know Dim Wan?" I ask slightly chuckling.

"Simple, you were putting on your fake smile. It s the eye of the orichalcos isn't it?"he stated with a what looks like a worried look on his face.

"Yea why didn't that old fool Ironheart tell me that this eye sees the future?' I asked

"I don't know, sir look likes we re here at the arena" said Wanderer

As the elevator platform stopped I was shocked to see who this Crimson was my...

~Meanwhile~

~Crimson POV~

"Kaa-san you can t duel without this stated Lifestream tossing me my duel disk". While walking to the arena I was stopped by a crimson colored dragon.

"What do you want Grimm?" I asked giving him the nickname because he always looks all high and mighty.

"Stop calling me that, Gaki." He snapped "Besides, what make you thinks I want anything." he stated

"You never appear unless you want something, so start talking Grimm" I said with sarcasm

"Fine, I wanted to warn you not to use any of your Synchro monsters." he said

"I know I won't, I m using my spell-caster deck. It would do no good to use my other deck someone might not know what to think if I have monsters that aren't suppose to exist." I stated matter-of-factly.

All of this was going on while I was on the elevator platform, that was finally at the top. When it stopped I looked around for the exam instructor seeing as the person I m suppose to duel isn t here yet. I saw him over to the side.

I waved him over and asked "Where is the teacher I'm supposed to duel?"

There has been a small change to your exam. he stated

"What change has been made to it?" I asked with a glare

"Mr. Kaiba has decided you will be dueling another student, even though it is against the rules, he made an exception for you" he said

'I knew Seto-nii had something up his sleeve' I thought then said "Arigato, Roland for telling me."

'Now, I wait for my opponent' I thought just as the other lift started moving. 'Okay, maybe I thought too soon' I thought aloud

~Normal POV~

Everyone was watching to see who would be dueling next. Crimson has long golden hair with black streaks going threw it that reaches her knees when in her ponytail. She has really pale skin, narrow crimson eyes, thin lips, and a lean but lightly muscled build. Her clothes consists of a blood red long sleeve fishnet shirt that turns into finger-less gloves under a royal purple, blue and black corset top; a matching colored flowing skirt that goes to her knees in the front and the middle of her calfs in the back; blood red fishnet tights; black steel toed knee high lace up combat boots; and a ground length pitch black trench coat with a hood that was down. She wears a pair of small studs in the shape of a A like Archfiend s except they don't hang down and a ruby and black chocker with a fragment of the orichalcos stone hanging down from it. She has five tattoos that aren't really able to be seen; a birthmark of the Full Crimson Dragon on her back; the kanji for love on her left shoulder; the kanji s for passion and pain on her wrists; and the orichalcos seal on the back of her neck. Then she has five piercings besides her earings. Snakebites in the shape of fangs, a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip, a ruby nose piercing, and a skull and crossbones tongue piercing.

When the elevator stopped they saw was a guy; with long black spiky mid back length hair, with golden bangs over his right eye which hides his eye of orichalcos, a topaz golden eye, pale skin, lean but muscled built. His clothes consist of a black wife-beater with a grey skull and two dragons on it that looks like a Photon and a Tachyon dragon and three cyber dragons and a cyber end dragon on the back of his shirt, a sleeveless high ranking oblisk blue jacket that kinda look like Zane Truesdale, black leather pants with blue flames on the side two belt which he wears like Yugi Motou, and a pair of black steel toes leather boots, and an ancient Egyptian choker. He has shark bites piercing on his lower lip, a pair of ancient Egyptian earrings, and a dragon bite piercing on his nose. He also has several hidden tattoos; the kanji for love on his right arm towards his shoulder, the Barian mind control device on his left arm towards his shoulder, the kanji for hope on his chest over his heart, the seal of orichalcos on the side of his neck, the eye of Anubis on the back of his neck, and the ancient stone tablet inscription of the Wing Dragon of Ra on his back, and a birthmark of a monkey on his right arm which he keeps covered up in bandaged.

"Welcome applicant I'm Kage the strongest duelist of the second year class here at Duel Academy, and what your name applicant?" stated the boy his voice seemed to have a hint of darkness and hatred.

"I'm Crimson, leader of the team known as 5D's, and highest scoring student on the written exam" she replied with a strong sense of honor and purity in her voice. Both duelist turned there duel disk on.

"DUEL!" shouted both duelist. After five minutes of intense nonstop dueling action Crimson emerged victorious without losing a single lifepoint. Then Kage broke the silences with the words that shocked everyone for days to come.

"Welcome to Duel Academy Hikari imotou-chan." I ll explain everything later I told her handing her an Oblisk Blue uniform.

~One Week Later~

"Welcome students to Duel Academy, I m your chancellor Marik Ishmael, please go to your assign dorms I hope you find them quite comfortable depending on how you ranked of course." Spoke the chancellor during the entrance ceremony. On the way back to the dorm Jaden and Alexis were talking.

"Hey Lex can I confess something to you?" ask Jaden.

"Sure Jaden what is it?" Alexis replied slightly confused.

"Alexis I... I am in love with you." he stated with a blush covering his face.

"Jaden do you even know how long I waited for you to say that?" Alexis responded snickering.  
Jaden got on one knee like he was proposing causing Alexis to blush and asked her.

"Alexis Rhodes, Will you go out on a date with me?" Jaden asked. 

* * *

**A/N 1) the specials that KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII post are a part of the main story line**

**2) PLEASE NO HATE DUE TO THE FACT THIS STORY HAS SOME YOAI PAIRING I SUPPORT GAY RIGHTS I HAVE A SISTER WHO IS GAY **

**3)Please review and I don't know if I'll update next week**


	4. Getting Settled In

**We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. We only own Hikari, Rai, and the plot line. But if we did Puzzle, Puppy, Kingcrab, and Thiefshipping would be cannon.**

* * *

**Kage asks to explain everything**

**~Previously on Fated to Love, Welcome to Duel Academy Imotou. I ll explain everything later - Alexis Rhodes, Will you go out on a date with me? Jaden asked.~**

**~Normal POV~  
****~Duel Academy~**

"Still blushing Yes Jaden I will go out on a date with you." replied Alexis.

"Sweetness. Meet me the dock at 8:00, and bring your deck if you want to." Jaden said while running to the Slifer Red dorm to talk to the spirit of Professor Banner.

**~Rai's POV~**

I was sitting in my room in the abandon dorm thinking about how I should tell Hikari the truth about what happened a year and a half ago, then the idea hit me. I pulled out my academy I.D touchscreen, and sent her a video message.

"If you want to know the truth meet me under the Sakura tree at the abandon dorm when the clock strikes exactly midnight and bring your team if you want to, if you don t know how to get here ask your boyfriend Chaos." I stated while thinking to myself until there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I shouted. When the door opened there was a girl; with long black mid back hair, a orange and black shirt that only covered her chest and revealed her stomach, and a mid thigh length skirt, and sapphire and black eyes.

"CARLY!" I stated while running to her almost crying. Only to be slapped in the back of the head by her.

"KAGE YOU BAKA!" She screamed until she realized the tears forming in my eyes.

"Rai this is not like you. Why are you crying?" She asked deeply concerned about her closest childhood friend from the Kyoto district.

"Two reasons actually one is the fact that my Imotou-chan Hikari has finally passed her entrance exam to enter Duel Academy, and two is that this is the first time in a year and a half since I saw you" I stated trying to hide a blush from the second reason.

"By the way I thought you went to East Academy with Kalin and his wife Misty, so why are you here Carly?" I asked her a little curious.

"Seto transfered me here from East Academy to help defend the Crimson Dragon, and I figured I would bunk with you even if it was against the rules, and besides Rai I know you have a crush on me." She replied also hiding a blush. I was about to lean in for a kiss only to be stopped by my phone going off, it was a video message from Hikari.

**~Hikari's POV~**

After my duel with aniki, I went back to my gang to see where everyone got placed. Yusei and Jack are in Ra Yellow, they got the same dorm room too. Akiza and Luna got Obilisk Blue with me, Luna is my roommate and Akiza is in a room with Anzu. Then Leo and Crow are Slifer Reds and are roommates.

While we were walking to the Slifer Red dorm to drop off Crow and Leo, my boyfriend showed up.

"Hey Chaos, what's up?" I greeted while reaching up to give him a kiss.

"Hey Hime, nothing much is up. I just wanted to check how you guys are adjusting" he awnsered while kissing me back then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We're doing good, we are heading to drop off Leo and Crow." Yusei told him

"Otou-sama!" Leo and Luna squealed while running to jump on him. He caught them after letting me go and greeted them after he kissed their foreheads.

"Well, lets head there and then we will drop off Yusei and Jack. I'll escort the girls the to their dorm afterwards." Chaos stated while rushing us to get going. The last comment was directed to Yusei and Jack.

While walking I asked Chaos what the rush was and he stopped us to say "There is another Dark Signer on the island besides Hime's brother."

"It's Carly, I saw her earlier plus I can sense her. She is in my aniki's dorm." I stated

"Really, Carly is here. I'm going to see her." Jack said looking like a three year old in a candy store.

"Jack, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might not like what you see." I stated when my phone went off.

I took out my phone to see a video message from my aniki that needed a reply. I opened a live chat with with him as everyone gathered around me.

"Hello, Aniki" I greeted him

"Hey Imouto, I take it you got my message?" He asked

"Yep, and I'll come and also bring my team as long as I get a rematch with your real deck. I know you threw the duel. (HEY, CARLY -Jack)" Jack and I said

"Hey Jacky, Kari, and Chaos" Carly said

"How did you know Carly was here and in my dorm?" He asks while blushing along with Carly

"Two reasons for knowing she was on the island, one was because Chaos told me that there was another Dark Signer on the island and two was because I saw walking around campus earlier. The reason I know she is in your dorm is because, one she was heading in the direction of the forbidden dorms when I saw her and two is I can sense her standing next to you even though I can't see her." I told them

"Okay, so I ll see you at midnight then." He said and was starting to shut down the link before I shouted "And would you just kiss her already!" to which he blushed and turned off the chat while I was laughing at his face.

"Okay guys, lets get everyone to their dorms." Chaos stated and got us moving.

We started walking and got to the red dorms no problem. I told Leo to behave and not stray to far from Crow. I also switched the spell that connects him to me onto Crow and activated a mind link between all of us plus Chaos.

Then we went to the yellow dorms to drop off Yusei and Jack. When we got there I warned them to not do anything wrong and keep the bedroom noise to a minimum, or they would get separated and I wouldn't be able to help them anymore. Because it was hard enough to get them a shared dorm in the first place.

Finally Chaos took Akiza, Luna, and I to our dorms. We dropped of Akiza first, I had a talk with Anzu about our situation and asked her to watch Akiza for me. Then Chaos walked me and Luna to our room and we sat down to talk.

"Hime, I was wondering why you aren't wearing your engagement ring? Chaos asked me while we where sitting on my bed.

"Yea, kaa-sama why aren t you wearing it? I think it's a beautiful ring, why not show it off?" Luna added her input.

* * *

**Cliffey again, what do you think Hikari will say to that.**

**R&amp;R people, no flame please though constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Ja Ne**

**KingCrab and Archfiend out *Peace Sign***


	5. Hikari gives a History Lesson

**Enjoy the new chapter its a longer one**

**Also **_'THIS'_ **means speaking in full Japanese**

**Edited and co-written by: KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII**

* * *

**Hikari gives a History Lesson**

* * *

**~Previously on Fated to Love; "Okay, so I ll see you at midnight then." He said and was starting to shut down the link before I shouted "And would you just kiss her already!" to which he blushed and turned off the chat while I was laughing at his face.~**

* * *

**~Rai POV~**

Still red from Hikari statement, I decided to finally lean in to kiss her only to be stopped by Zane-aniki.

"What is it Zane?" I ask slightly irritated.

"Chancellor Marik and Vice-Chancellor Akeifa would like to see you in their office as soon as possible, and you care to explain why there is a dark signer in the dorm, and more importantly why is she in your room Kage?" he asked like he was trying to piss me off.

"DARK SIGNER?! I AM NOTHING LIKE REX GOODWIN AND HIS SON!" shouted Carly in a extreme pissed off tone.

"Carly, please calm down darling. Also don't ever call her a dark signer again because your also insulting me, Commander Truesdale." I told him while clenching my fists trying to hold back my rage.

"Very well, but answer me this Kage. Where is Miss. Carly plan on staying?" Zane asked very calmly

"Mr. Kaiba transfered her here from East Academy to help us on our mission to defend the Crimson Dragon. As for sleeping arrangements she'll bunk with me and don't say it s against the rules, I have my sister who can convince anybody to do anything. I'm off to the Chancellor office. Come on Carly I'm pretty sure Psycho-ji and his sidekick Fluffy would love to meet the newest edition to Central Academy." I replied with pure calmness which creeped Zane out big time.

While heading to the Chancellor office Carly stopped and told me she wanted to ask me something.

"Sure Carly, what do you need to ask me?" I asked with a slight confusion.

"When I was yelling at Zane earlier and you were trying to calm me down you called me darling, was that a slip of the tongue Rai?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"No it wasn't Carly. There something I been wanting to tell you for a long time now." I told her trying to muster up the courage to tell her the truth about my feelings.

"What is it Rai? You know you can tell me." She told me wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Carly I-I love you. I've loved you ever since we were kids in the Kyoto district, and I realized it more when we were in Peru during those experiments." I told her trying to maintain my cool.

Before I could clear my head, we leaned in to finally kissed without any interruptions. It was simple but sweet though it was also awesome. When we separated we headed strait to the Chancellors office. We were quiet through our walk but when we got to the Chancellor Office we found a little suprise waiting or us. Hikari was sitting on mini-fluffy s (Ryou's) desk while talking to Malik, Chaos, and Luna.

* * *

**~Perviously in Hikari's POV: "Hime, I was wondering why you aren't wearing your engagement ring?" Chaos asked me while we where sitting on my bed. "Yea, kaa-sama why aren't you wearing it? I think it's beautiful." Luna added her input.~**

* * *

**~Hikari's POV~**

I got up and walked over to my dresser and opened my underwear drawer to pull out a small velvet box. I opened it and pulled out a ring with a white gold band set with a topaz stone surrounded by amethyst and sapphire stones and set it on my left ring finger.

I walked back over to the bed and sat beside Chaos to cuddle into his side.

"I haven't been able to were it because I got engaged over the holidays and students are required to notify the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor that they are engaged before they can announce it around campus." I stated

"So, we go to the Chancellor's office and announce it to him. Also it would be a good idea to bring the rest of our group and tell the Chancellor their real names too." Chaos stated

"Hai, I'll call the others to meet us there." I said not noticing I slipped into my native language. I pulled out my phone and text everyone to meet at the Chancellor's office because I was to tired to concentrate on using the mind link.

"I haven't heard you speak Japanese in years, Hime." he said once I had put my phone away.

"Ano, I had a spell placed on me by Goodwin to seal my memory of my Japanese so I couldn't use my light magic. So I started using my shadow magic to use spells." I explained

"So if you can speak Japanese, try using a light spell." he stated

"Hai, I'm tired of walking so I'm going to try my telaportation spell. I bet Luna is tired of walking too." I said

"Hai, what do we need to do?" Chaos asked

"Luna, I'm going to have you stand in front of me while I wrap my arms around you. Chaos, I need you to do the same to me." I told them and they got to where I told them to. I also tried to let my cat ears and tail out, my cat traits are black with the tips gold. It worked so I know I can use my light magic.

_"I call apon my light magic of the Neko royal blood to transport us to my servant Ryou Bakura as The Queen of the Neko bloodline"_ I said in my native language causing Chaos to look at me in surprise.

* * *

We disappeared only to re-appear outside of the Chanellor's office and in front Ryou's and Malik's desk. Ryou was about to yell at me until he noticed my tail and ears out. He and Mailk looked at each other before letting out their own tails and ears.

"Hikari-juno, you have returned!" they shouted together while bowing on one knee. Ryou's ears and tail were snow white like his hair and Malik's were a sandy blonde.

"Hai, have you changed your mates yet? Speaking of your mates I need to talk to them, also put your ears and tails away my aniki, Carly, and my team are about to walk through the door. You can stand too." I said removing my self from Chaos' and Luna's hold while hiding my ears and tail and sitting on Ryou's desk.

"I'll go ask them to speak to you Hikari-juno, and no we didn't do the ritual because it is customary to get the blessing of the queen before one is done. We both decided to wait for your powers to return." Ryou said walking into their office as Malik nodded in agreement to the question both hiding their ears and tails while doing it. As he left the door opened to revel Rai and Carly holding hands.

"Konichiwa, Aniki Carly-nee." I greeted them

"Konichiwa, Kari-hime. What are you doing here?" Carly greeted back

"I needed to speak to Marik and Fluffy about something. You?" I sated and asked

"They needed to speak to Rai about something and I just tagged along" she said

"So Aniki, did you kiss her yet?" I asked my aniki causing both of them to turn red as my team walked through the door and Jack to scream "WHAT?!"

"Urisai Bakaryo, we are here for a reason so don't start a fight." I said to Jack

"Um, what did you say at the begining of that sentence Hikari-sama?" Yusei asked me

"I told Jack to shut up and called him a dumbass." I explained

"Hikari-juno, they will speak to you now." Ryou said now back from the office.

"Hai, Ryou and Malik come with me. We will do the mating ritual together after I finish with my other things and call the other non-mated Nekos that have lovers" I ordered them and the others while walking into the office.

When we got into the office we stood in a semi-circle around their desks **(Left to Right: Malik, Rai Kage, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Hikari, Chaos, Luna, Yusei, Jack, Carly, Ryou)**. "I have four things I need to speak with you about. Plus you called my aniki here about something" I said to Marik and Fluffy.

"Okay, but why are Malik and Ryou with you?" Marik asked

"The last reason involves them as well as Yugi, Heba, and Jou when they get here." I said

/Yugi, Heba, Jou please come to the Chancellor's office with your mates using your magic and wear your engagement rings. The Queen has asked you to come so we can all finally fully mate/ I heard Malik send through the Neko link.

\Hai, Malik. We will be there in a moment\ I heard them send back.

[Thank You, Malik] I sent to him through my Neko Royal link and saw him give me a slight nod back.

In a few seconds white light surrounded everyone in the room. When it cleared standing there in a line was Yugi, Heba, Jou **(All with their ears and tails out because they were in the presence of the queen. Colors of ears and tails: Yugi- black with amethyst tips, Heba- black with baby blue tips, and Jou- pure gold like his hair)**, Yami, Atem, and Seto.

"Okay now that we are all here. First, it is required when a student gets engaged with another the have to tell the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor before they can walk around school with a ring on. So I'm here to tell you I'm engaged to Chaos Kuro. Yugi Mouto is engaged to Yami Sennen. Heba Mouto is engaged to Atem Sennen. Also Jou Katsuya is engaged to Seto Kaiba." I said while we all held our left hands out to show our rings.

"Okay, we approve you to wear your rings as long as you tell us why you spoke for the others when it is not your place" Akeifa said

"It is my place and you will find out why in a minute. So be quiet Fluffy." I said irritated. Chaos wrapped his arm around my waist to help calm me.

"Second, I came to tell you my teams real names. Ryou get something to write with so you can update the records." I ordered while my team got ready to step out of line when called. Ryou nodded ready.

I stepped out of line and said "My Code-name is Crimson but my real name is Hikari Tsuki. But you already knew that Ryou." I said and Carly gasped at hearing I was the Crimson Dragon but I shot her a look as I stepped back in line.

"Code-name- Lifestream" Leo stepped forward "His name is Leo Tsuki, he is mine and Chaos adopted son and he is my sixth in command" I said and all the Nekos in the room gasped at hearing he was a royal as he stepped back in line.

"Code-name- Ancient Fairy" Luna stepped forward "Her name is Luna Tsuki, she is mine and Chaos adopted daughter and my second in command." I said and again all Nekos gasped but for a different reason and all thought 'She is the next in line for the throne' as she stepped back in line.

"Code-name- Black-wing" Crow stepped forward "His name is Crow Hogan, he is my fifth in command." I said and he stepped back in line.

"Code-name- Archfiend" Jack stepped forward "His name is Jack Atlas, he is my fourth in command and bodyguard. He is also Carly's otouto." I said and he stepped back in line.

"Code-name- Black Rose" Akiza stepped forward "Her name is Akiza Izinski, she is my seventh in command, because of her abilities I have everyone protect her." I said and she stepped back in line.

"Codename- Stardust" Yusei stepped forward "His name is Yusei Fudo, he is my third in command and bodyguard." I said and he stepped back in line.

"Ryou, did you get all that?" I asked him when I was done. He looked up and said "Hai, Hikari-juno" which made every one but the Nekos, Seto, Chaos, Luna, and Leo make a confused face.

"Okay we will redo the records. But why did Ryou call you 'Queen Hikari'?" Marik asked

"I'm about to tell you the answer to both of your questions. Now urisai and wait." I snapped and Leo grabed my hand to calm me down like Chaos did with his arm around my waist.

"Now my third reason. Leo, Luna, Ryou, and Malik bring out your ears and tail." I ordered as I brought out my own. Leo's and Luna's ears and tail were both teal like their hair. After I brought out my ears and tail Yugi, Jou, Heba, Ryou, and Malik all bowed to one knee in front of me, Chaos, Leo and Luna.

"You may stand. Carly, Rai come here." I ordered and they stood up and moved to stand by their mates while Carly and Rai stood in front of me.

"To continue with my third reason, Rai, I was Crowned Princess of the Neko Kingdom before our parents were killed, remember?" I asked my aniki

"Yea, I remember you were heir to the throne because I wasn't born Neko or that's what kaa-sama had told me." he replied

"I was crowned heir because only the first born female can rule, it has always been that way. But you were born Neko also. The law states if a male neko is born to the royal family first that side of him is to be sealed by the Queen when he is born. It is not to be unsealed before that child finds a suitable mate then it is the mate's choice to say if the male gets his neko half unsealed. If so a female member of the royal family has to do the spell to unseal that half. After that happens the mates have to go through the mating ritual as soon as possible if they don't both will die. So, Carly I ask you do you want him to have his neko side back?" I explained/asked

"Hai, Hikari-hime" Carly said with determination in her eyes.

"Okay, let me get done explaining and I'll do the spell." I said shooing them back to their spots in line and turned to Marik and Fluffy.

"Marik, the reason Ryou called me 'Queen Hikari' is because I have been the rightful Queen of the Neko Kingdom since my kaa-sama was killed when I was six. But because I was too young to rule, my cousin Mai Valentine has been ruling in my place till my eighteenth birthday." I said and sent Mai and Tea a message through the link telling them I got my magic back and was ready to take my place as Queen.  
"But I was kidnaped by Rex Goodwin and his son a month before the day I was to turn eighteen and my magic was sealed so I couldn't rule. But today my magic came back and now I'm taking my place on the throne" right when I said that a white light appered and when it cleared there stood my cousin Mai Valentine and her full mate Tea Mizaki with their ears and tails out. **(Mai's ears and tail are the same blonde as her hair and Tea's are brown)**

They bowed at the waist and straitened back up. Mai smiled at me and said "I give my spot on the throne to you were it should be. I'm glad you got your powers back."

"Arigato, Cousin Mai." I told her

"Now Fluffy, I had the right to speak for the others because I was their Queen." I told him with an annoyed look on my face.

"Now for my last reason, I am going to do six mating rituals at once including mine. Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Heba, and Jou bring your mates to the center of the room and hold their hands the wait a minute while I work on Rai. Rai, Carly, come here. The rest of you step back, oh Luna and Leo track down your mates and I'll do your mating ritual too." I ordered and everyone did as told.

I grabbed Rai's hands in mine and said _"I call apon my mothers powers from otherworld to undo the spell she placed on my brother at birth Give him the life of a human now and forever . As the only living female of the main royal bloodline I release this spell and return him to his original state as a Neko"_ in my native language.

"Now go to the rest and hold hands." I told them.

Soon Leo and Luna returned with Dexter and Jesse the went to the line of mates and held hands. **(Luna x Jesse, Leo x Dexter)** I grabbed Chaos hand and went over to the rest to explain what will happen.

"Okay, here is what is going to happen. First you all have to get into a circle around me in a position life you are going to waltz while I do the the same in the middle. Then I am going to start some music and we have to do the Neko March and don't worry about not knowing what to do, us Nekos will guide you. Lastly we will have to bite you in the juncture between your neck and shoulder till we draw blood, drink some, then release and thirty seconds later you will have fully developed fangs and will do the same. In the morning you all will be Nekos. Ryou, Malik you will switch partners half way through the dance and when it comes time to bite your mates you will each bite a different side of the neck and they will do the same, understand?" I stated and everyone nodded.

_"I start the mating ritual for us eight pairs, kami please bless us"_ I said in in my native language and started the music, **(Use whatever song you want)** grabbed Chaos and guided him into the Neko March as everyone else started too. Halfway through the dance Ryou who had been in Akeifa's arms switched with Malik and went with Marik while Malik went with Akeifa. When the dance ended all the nekos pulled down their mates to their level or in Rai's and Leo's case picked them up to be at their level and bit into the skin enough to draw blood and drank a little bit and released the others neck. Ryou bit the left side and Malik did the right side then switched and did it on the same side to the other. Thirty seconds later all the mates taller than their repective Neko picked them up and did the same as the Nekos then put them down, Dexter and Carly pulled down their Nekos and did the same. Akeifa picked to bite left and Marik chose to bite right then switched and did the same to the other.

_"This completes theses matings we are forever bound"_ I said in my native language then said "Lets get home and sleep. Rai, we will have to postpone our duel till tomorrow." in my usual language

* * *

**Finished this was six pages long**

**For those people who are waiting for Jaden's and Alexis' date it will be in the next chapter also the duel between Rai and Hikari.**

**Ja ne**

**KingCrab and Archfiend**


	6. Dates and Duels

**Before you complain yes Jaden and Alexis _are_ engaged** **proven in episode 15 of GX 'Courting Alexis'**

**Edited and Co-written by: KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII**

* * *

**Dates and Duels**

* * *

**~Previously on fated to love:Still blushing "Yes Jaden I will go out on a date with you." replied Alexis.  
****"Sweetness. Meet me the dock at 8:00, and bring your deck if you want to." Jaden said while running to the Slifer Red dorm to talk to the spirit of Professor Banner.**

* * *

**~Alexis POV~**

"Alexis ever since you got back the entrance ceremony, you been doing nothing but look for a dress. Do you have a date tonight?" Asked my ka Cyber Tutu.

"Yes Tutu, I do have a date tonight at 8:00 at the docks." I replied blushing.

"It better not be with that Chazz-baka. To be honest Lexi, I prefer you to go out with that Slifer Red student. What was his name?" She replied while fixing her hair.

"You mean Jaden Yuki, and besides why would I ever date Chazz, he too cocky, and arrogant. My date tonight is with my fiancee Jaden." I replied remembering Jaden and Harrington's duel last year. 'I think it s about time for me to tell Jaden the truth' I thought to myself.

"What are you thinking about Lexi?" My ka asked me.

"I'm thinking about telling Jaden the truth about his duel with Harrington Rosewood, and the fact that we're engaged. I do love him Cyber Tutu. I think I'm gonna call one of the new freshmen and a transfer to help me, and I have just the ones in mind." I told her. I pulled my student ID and made an urgent call to Hikari.

"SOS Hikari hurry come over here quick. Girl problem and bring Carly with you." I told her with a panic look on my face.

**~Hikari POV~**

"Sorry Chaos, gotta go." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ja ne Lexie needs my help." I told him while running and pulling out my cell phone to call Carly.

'I hope Carly-nee and Aniki aren't making out I thought to myself.' I called her, and when she answered she was breathing a little labored.

"Konichiwa Kari-juno. How may I serve the queen of the nekos?" She asked.

"Alexis needs our help. Am I interrupting something Carly-nee?" I replied then asked kinda curious.

"N-no, and I'm on my way. Meet you there." She replied

**~Rai POV~**

"Hey Rai, where do I find the girls dorm?" Carly asked me innocently.

"I don't know Carly. Why don't you search for Luna signer energy?" I replied putting my jacket on then walked over to my safe and unlocked it and pulled out an envelope addressed to Hikari from East Academy from a duelist name Kalin Kessler.

"Rai, I never been good at sensing energy like you, and forgive me for mentioning his name, Noches." She stated causing me to tense up.

"Carly, I'm not mad for mentioning his name, besides I need a favor." I handed her the envelope "Give this to Hikari for me and tell her I'm going to see my nephew and Bird Brain."

"Okay, Rai ja ne." Carly said walking out the door.

As I was walking to the Slifer red dorm I felt something weird, like an ancient power surging throughout my whole body. The bangs over my right eye disappeared, I got a pitch black ear, a black ear with a golden tip, a solid gold tail with a black and gold tip. I'm more agile then I ever was when I was in my human state. When I got to the red dorm Leo and Crow were sitting on the steps, When Leo saw me he was really surprise to see me.

"Rai-ji what are you doing here?" Leo asked

"I came here to chat with Crow and test his skills as a duelist." then I turned to Crow.

"Crow Hogan I challenge you to a duel, and you might wanna accept since I have a card you might want." I declared pulling out the Black-Winged Dragon from my extra deck.

"That the Black-Winged Dragon. How did you get your hands on my signer dragon?" Crow asked

"You beat me in a duel and I'll willingly hand it over and tell you how I got it." I answered

"Your on Rai, lets duel!" Crow said with a fire in his eye

(A/N I'm not very good at dueling scene and Force Destruction is my own card)

Crow LP 4000 Rai LP 4000

Rai: I'll start Bird Brain. Draw. I active the spell card Photon Sanctuary, next I tribute my tokens to special summon my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon (LVL8 ATK:3000 DEF:2500), then I summon my Galaxy Knight in attack mode (LVL8 ATK:2800 DEF:2600). I end my turn by setting a face down.

Crow: My draw and I active my spell card, Force Destruction by paying half my life points I can destroy all your monsters and you take damage equal to the strongest monster attack points.  
(LP Crow 2000 Rai 1000), next I summon Black-wing Fang the Steel Chain and I attack you directly.(LP Crow 2000 Rai 500). Then I ll set one card face down and end my turn.

Rai: I draw. I active my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted to revive my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon now finish him off with Photon Stream of Destruction.

Crow: Not so fast, I active my trap card Magic Cylinder it negates your attack and you take damage equal to your dragons attack points. (LP Crow 2000 Rai 0)

"As per our agreement here is your dragon. It was given to me by a nice lady named Martha, but tell me how in the world did you get the Barian card Force Destruction?" I ask handing him his dragon, but as soon as he touched it the card disappeared.

"I got it from Kari-sama." Crow told me

"Okay, where did she get it from? Also where did the card go?" I asked

"Oh she got it from Chaos, not sure where he got it from though. To answer your other question all our dragons are kept in Kari-sama's extra deck because of her dragon which she can finally get the card for now." He explained with a frustrated look on his face and a snickering Leo in the background.

"Ah, then why does Akiza have her dragon with her 24/7?" I asked

"She is a special case." Leo replied and I waited for him to explain further, but he didn't.

"Well we got to go meet up with Luna, Yusei, and Jack. Bye Rai." Crow said walking off while Leo got up and followed him.

**~Hikari's POV~**

I got to the blue dorm and headed to Alexis room when my deck box started glowing. I reach in and pulled out two new cards. I saw that it was Black-wing Dragon and Grimmy's card. 'Cool' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face as I walked into Lexi's room to see her freaking out.

"Woah woah, Lexi calm down. No need to freak out, just sit down and let me handle this." I said pushing her onto the bed as the door opened and Carly and Chaos walked in. My ears popped up and I got annoyed.

"Love, girl time only. Go find nii-sama, he is looking for you according to Bird Brain." I ordered hiding my ears in my hair as he pouted and left.

I grabbed Carly's arm and went to Lexi's walk-in closet to find a dress. I looked around the closet and saw a light blue dress with bright red stripes down the sides. I grabbed it and ran back to Lexi's bed.

"Alexis. Get. Up. I have the perfect dress for your date." I said and she scrambled off the bed and stood so I could help her into the dress and send her on her way.

After she got the dress on she looked really beautiful the only thing she needed was a little make up and a duel resistant hair style. Carly led her to her mirror and grabbed a chair for her to sit in while I grabbed her make up box and hair stuff.

"Carly-nee, you do her make up while I do her hair." I ordered as I started scratching where Lexi's ears would be till they came out because I wanted to do her hair with them showing.

"Hai, Kari-juno" Carly said starting on the make up.

It took thirty minutes but we got it done. She had light blue eye shadow and cherry red lips and her hair was twisted up with Japanese hair pins. We got up and shoved her out the door for her date as Carly headed to find nii-sama and I headed to my appointment with Seto-nii and Trudge.

**~Alexis's POV~**

When I got to the dock I saw Jaden in a red suit and a light blue tie, and also a picnic blanket and basket.

"Hey Lex what on your mind?" Jaden asked me

"Jaden, I kinda have a confession." I said with a nervous look on my face.

"You know you can tell anything Alexis." He said.

"I gonna be blunt. We're engaged." I told him which caused him to fall of the dock and into the ocean. I pulled my dress off wearing a blue and red polka-dot bikini. He pulled himself up and looked at my bathing suit and literally passed out due to a nose bleed.

"Watch out Jaden there sharks." I said then out of nowhere Chazz showed up and tried to kidnap me, this caused Jaden to jumped up and run and punch Chazz square in the nose and all hell broke loose.

**~Rai's POV~**

I was watching the fist fight between Jaden and Chazz while on my date with Carly and we were waiting for some old friends to visit and assist with us with our mission.

"Has it ever crossed your mind to keep your group under control?" A voice asked me from behind.

"Your the one to talk Chaos, you never kept your team control, and also tell me how did you got the Barian card known as Force Destruction?" I asked

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask about that. I got it not long after you were born and that all I remember." He said handing over the card.

As soon as I touched the card my left arm started to hurt and a memory surge through my head.

**FLASHBACK**

"Long live Rai Kage Tsuki- ouji (Prince) son of Grimmjow-oujii (King) and Neko-juno of the royal family" shouted the royal guard.

While walking through the great hall then my father spoke. "You know the rules dear, we're gonna have seal his neko form."

"But what if it kills him, you know he was born ill, but I'll do it. _Give him the life of a human, now and forever._" After the sealing the light left my eyes and my mother started crying.

"Please someone please save my son." My mother plead then a dark demon like figure appeared out of the shadow.

"I am Don Thousand of the Barians, I can revive your son but he'll remember nothing of his death, and when the time comes he will serve me." He spoke.

"I don't care just revive my son." My mother ordered. The next thing I remember was my left arm hurting and a very strange seal on my arm.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you ok Rai?" Carly and Wanderer asked at the same time

"Yea, I just had a flashback from my past. Raf, I want you to do some research for me." I stated

"What do you require boss?" He asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Do some research on a being named Don Thousands and a group of people called Barians." I requested

"Yes sir, and should I get those two to stop fighting?" he replied then asked pointing at Jaden and Chazz who are still going at it.

"Nah, never intervene in my group fights." As soon as I said that mine and Carly mark started to glow and a couple of marks appeared in the sky one looks like a giant and the other a gecko.

"Looks like Kalin and Misty are here, Rai." Carly told me.

"Yea, lets head to the dock." I said. When we got to the docks Chazz was knocked out from his fight with Jaden Yuki then we saw Kalin and Misty.

**~Unknown POV~**

"Sir, the Barian has awaken." A hooded figured said.

"Thanks Uru, we'll begin soon." I spoke.

* * *

**~Meanwhile in New Domino~  
~Seto POV~**

"So your Officer Trudge of Sector Security?" I asked.

"Yes sir, I am and may I ask who you are?" Trudge replied

"I am Seto Kaiba. I wanted to offer you a job as the head of Campus Security. So will you accept it or not?"

* * *

**Arigato for the lat update we have been very busy with some family problems. We will have the next chapter up within a week. Please R&amp;R. Also If you are a Naruto fan we ask that you read Archfiend's story Forbidden Love: An InoSaku Love Story and KingCrab's story The Three Jinnchuriki and give us some ideas and pointers.**

**Ja ne, Archfiend and KingCrab out *Peace sign***


	7. Jobs and Mysteries

**Jobs and Mysteries** ~Previously on Fated to Love- So your Officer Trudge of Sector Security? I asked. Yes sir I am, and may I ask who you are? Trudge replied I am Seto Kaiba. I wanted to offer you a job as the head of Campus Security. So will you accept it or not? ~

**~Hikari s POV~**

"I would but I prefer to do patrols. But if you need a new head you should ask Mina Mikage. She will be here in a few." Trudge replied to Seto-nii s proposal.

"Really Trudge, patrolling the school just to see if you can catch any of my team in the act." I said from behind Trudge as he turn around to see me in my turbo dueling outfit. But my magic that hides my facility marks shut down and my pony tail broke as my hair spread around me and my cat features showed like it does when I m pissed off.

"Look here, if it isn't the most common facility reject - who has escaped three times - your here why?" he said to me as Seto-nii glared at me after hearing what he had said.

"I'm here as Seto-nii s escort because Mokuba-kun had a date with Noah and Serenity today." I said as the door opened and Mina walked in as I got scared and hid behind Seto-nii.

"Okay, who are you and Kari you know not allowed to have a duel runner on campus because you re a first year." Seto-nii asked/reprimanded while looking at me weird.

"I'm Mina Mikage and Kari what are you doing here? You know if you step into New Domino you will be taken strait to the Hive because of your last crime." Mina said grabbing my arm and pulling out her cuffs. As she put them on me we heard a sector security duel runner coming threw the front entrance.

"BOLT TANNER, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! RAI, STOP MAKING A DAMN ENTRANCE!" I yelled.

"What do you mean entrance? I ve been here the whole time." Rai said from the ceiling when I look up he is hanging from the chandelier as a modified duel runner busts threw the door with Tanner on it.

"Mina, let her go by order of the Lieutenant of the Cyber Elite." Rai told her pulling out his badge.

"Fuck, we almost had her too." Mina said as fifteen people show up.

"Why are all of you here?" Seto-nii asked looking at my teams.

"We are here because our captain is in danger." Jack and Yusei said. All around them stood Akiza as the Black Rose; Leo and Luna looking like their mother when pissed; Crow looking angry, bored and frustrated all at the same time; Tanner who had got off my duel runner with my duel disk; Chaos who looked murderous; Jou, Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik who looked like Leo and Luna did; Blister who looked calm; and Zane who looked bored but you could tell he was pissed off.

"Okay, remove the cuffs and delete all her priors." Zane ordered pulling his badge out.

"But Commissioner, I like my record." I wined rubbing my arms and getting coddled by everyone.

"Fine, Kari." Zane said as he got hit upside the head by Misty who appeared out of no where.

"Okay, who is here and why?" Mina and Trudge said

"We are the Shadow Elite - a sub division of the Cyber Elite - with a select few of the Cyber Elite. Akiza Inzinki, calm down and put on your seal." I said pulling out my badge "Hikari Crimson Tsuki, Captain of The Shadow Elite." I said as Chaos pulled out his badge.

"Chaos Kuro, Commander of the Shadow Elite." He said as Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna brought out their badges.

"Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo, Leaders of my team Crimson Dragon. Leo Rua and Luna Ruka Tsuki, Second in Command. Crow Hogan and Akiza Inzinki my fighters of the team." I introduced them.

"Kaa-sama, when we get done here can I go to Dexter-kun s house for a few hours?" Leo asked me secretly hoping I would say yes.

"Hai, you can but if you show up at your Ji-san's (Blister) apartment with a limp I will ground you for a month. That means no Dexter, no electronics, and a week in your room. I'll even take away your porn stash." I told him which made him blush and Luna to giggle.

"Don't laugh, honey. Your grounded for the same thing. You snuck out to see Jesse and you ratted on your brother." I said with a smirk and she blushed.

**~Rai POV~**

"So Mina-ba-chan, do you want the job as the head of Campus Security?" I asked.

"I'll think about it Rai, so how have you been since your days at the Hive?" She asked and before I was able to answer her, my phone started to ring I pick it up to see that it was Carly.

"Sorry Mina I have to take this call. Hey darling what up?" I said.

"Oh Rai hurry home, I got a little present for you." She said in a seductive voice which cause me to turn fifty shades of red.

"Crimson, show Mina-ba-chan your mark." I ordered while showing her the mark of the monkey on my right arm, that also cause Chaos to shoot me a pissed off look. She pulled off her shirt which caused both Akiza and Chaos too turn fifty shades of red and pass out. She also turned to show her tattoo as everyone bowed.

"Okay, Kari I understand why Chaos passed out but why did Aki pass out?" I asked Hikari as she blushed.

"A-ano, I-I may or may not have had a two month f-fling with her." she said blushing.

"HIKARI CRIMSON TSUKI! So who s top?" I yelled/asked as Akiza and Chaos woke up and yelled "STOP YELLING AT MY GIRLFRIEND/FIANCEE!" then glared at each other for what they each said as Kari knocked them upside the head.

"Oh and to answer your question. Akiza or Misty are top." she said as Crow and Chaos yelled "MISTY!?"

"Oops, and Bird Brain don t yell at me. Misty only found out about me and Akiza because she walked in on you having sex with Kalin." Kari said as she grabbed Akiza's and Leo's hands and got on her runner yelling "Chaos you bring Luna too Blister's place while I drop off Leo at Dexter's and pick up Misty for some fun with my girls. Ja ne. as she drove out of the building."

"Minn-ba-chan, now that you know about the marks. I also wanted to let you know that Rex Goodwin is at it again." I said.

"Whats his plan Rai?" Mina asked

"He plans to revive a Barian deity named Don Thousand, for what reasons I haven t figured out yet." I replied causing her to have a shocked look on her faces.

"Rai , I don t usually speak for Trudge, if Goodwin at it again we have no choice, but accept this job to protect the island." Mina said while Trudge was napping on the couch.

**Duel Academy Island **

**Ten Minutes After Meeting **

**(A/N this is my first lemon so I apologize in advance for the raw nature of lemon)**

"Carly I'm home. Where are you at darling?" I asked.

"I'm in master bedroom, and so is your present." She answered. I hurried to the master bedroom, and I got there I saw the woman I love in a pair of lacy black panties and a lacy black bra. While looking at her, I felt my pants tightening up.

"Love what you see Rai?" My mate asked.

"H-hai my little hummingbird. Are you thinking about what I think your thinking?" I ask her

"Hai, we've known each other our whole lives and thanks to Hikari-juno we are now mated. So I figured we could have some fun monkey boy." She replied.

"C-c-carly are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked

"H-hai I'm sure Rai..." Before she could finish her sentence I leaned in to kiss her, during the kiss I could hear her moan. After a two minutes of intense making out we broke the kiss.

"Carly you have very sexy moan, and a very attractive body." I told her while stripping down to my boxers which caused her to turn even redder

"I got more to show you my ouji." She said while removing her bra revealing her medium size breasts. When I saw her removing her panties I literally had a nosebleed.

"Lay down Carly and spread you legs, I wanna give a treat." I told her. When she got her legs spread I started to lick her slit, which caused her to start moaning very loudly, after five minutes she shouted "OH MY KAMI RAI I M CUMMING!"

"So darling did you like your treat?" I asked.

"H-hai can I return the favor Rai-kun?" She replied recovering from her orgasm.

"Sure go ahead." I replied. She pulled down my boxer turning a dark shade of red.

"Rai, it so tasty." She said licking my shaft. After five minutes I asked "Do you take things to the next level my precious little hummingbird?"

"Hai, but it my first time, and I m afraid that it might hurt." She replied with some tears forming in her eyes.

"I heard it hurts at first, but its get better, that at least whats Mina-ba-chan told me." I told her while wiping the tears, and comforting her.

"Ok Rai, I'm ready." Carly said.

"Alright Carly. Do you want me to grab a condom?" I asked.

"No Rai, I want you to fuck me raw." she answered.

"But, what if I get you pregnant? Kari and Jack would kill me." I asked fearing what my imoto and her otouto would do to me if I got her pregnant.

"I don't care if I get pregnant as long as your the father. Are you gonna keep me waiting or not Rai?" She said in a seductive voice while laying down and spreading her legs.

"Of course I'm not gonna keep you waiting." I answered getting on top of her, then I asked "Are you ready Carly?"

"Hai Rai, please be gentle." She answered.

"Sure thing my little hummingbird." I said while slowly entering her until I broke her hymn, which caused her to wince in pain.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hai, you can keep going Rai-kun, it doesn't hurt any more." She said.

"Very well Carly." I replied granting her request. After a good ten minutes, I was starting to reach my limits.

"Are you sure you want me to cum inside of you Carly?" I asked, only to hear her say Fill me up "Rai, I wanna bear your babies."

"Hai your wish is my command Carly-hime." I replied as we finished. We fell asleep in each other arms cuddling.

**Rai Vision through the eye of orichalcos(while sleeping)**  
**'Neo Domino City**

"Lord Rasca, what is our plan what is our next move?" Uru spoke.

"We are going to hit the six sacred temples of the Barian deity Don Thousand and take the numbers that so rightfully belong to me." Stated by the former director known as Rex Goodwin

"But what if the signers get them first?" Uru asked.

"They ll need a barian or an astral world being to find these numbers, and last time I check they don't. The crimson dragon is going to powerless against this deity." Goodwin spoke, and I woke up from my vision breathing heavily.

"Are you ok Rai?" Carly asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"No I'm not, I had another vision of Goodwin." I replied.

"FUCK. What is he after this time Rai?" She asked.

"My seven sealed numbers. They're the keys to releasing my real Ka Cxyz Barian Hope. Which reminds me, you don t have a Ka don t you baby girl?" I explained then asked

"Hai I don't have a Ka. I never met a duel spirit who would wanna work with me." She said trying not to cry.

"Wanderer, you like Carly don't you old friend?" I asked keeping my emotions in check.

"Hai, I know what your thinking sir, and yes I'll be Carly-hime Ka. It s been a honor serving you Ouji-sama. What are you going to do for a Ka?" Wanderer said then asked.

"I think it time to free an old ally." I said while Carly was crying due to the fact that I gave her a Ka.

"Carly, we'll need to see Atem to let him know about Wanderer transfer to you, and then we'll see if Marik will let us go on a mission to free my true Ka." I said picking her up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

**The Next Morning **

We managed to get Dimension Wanderer transferred to Carly then we made our way to Marik and Fluffy office only to see them making out.

"MARIK AND AKEIFA STOP MAKING OUT THIS MINUTE!" Wanderer shouted, and caused them to jump

"Rai-ouji, Carly-hime how may I serve the royal family?" Marik asked.

"Carly and I need to go on a mission to free an old friend of mine." I requested

"Who is this friend who you wish to free, and how long will this mission take?" asked Akeifa.

"His name is Cxyz Barian Hope, he my real Ka. the mission should take about three months." I said.

"I grant your request Rai and why is Mrs. Carly going?" Marik asked.

"I'm a neko who refuses to abandon his mate, and besides she might wanna meet Hope." I said with a loyalty unknown to all.

"Very well Rai, you and Carly may leave and free your Ka." said Marik.

"Thanks and keep an eye on Hikari for me." I said


End file.
